Confused? Or Just Complicated?
by Picky
Summary: Harry is struggling with his sexuality. He doesn't know if likes boys, or Hermione. But when he does find out, he creates The Ultimate Power. Rated M for later chapters. Please R
1. Wishing on Stars

Wishing on Stars

Harry tossed in his sleep. His brow was sweating like a roasted pig. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him lately. You see, love was very complicated in Harry's eyes. Well love is complicated for all, but for Harry, it was even more complicated. Most of the time it made Harry cry. Sometimes it made him feel bad about himself. And sometimes Harry wished he had never been born. You may not realise how heavy the fate of the world is. But Harry of course, figured that out many years ago.  
Harry was very confused about a lot of things. On the top of his list of things he was confused about was, Hermione, his feelings towards her, and of his sexuality. Harry was sixteen and going through a difficult time in his life, but more so than most sixteen year olds. Every night he had nightmares about Hermione never feeling the same feeling towards him that he felt towards her. Every night his mind mulled over if he was a homosexual or not. And every night he cuddled his pillow just wishing it was Hermione. The only thing he knew was that he got erections over males, but then sometimes he got them over Hermione. Every time he looked at her he got Goosebumps and his stomach jolted as it filled with what seemed like eagles. He shot out of his bed with a groan. He has just had a dream about Hermione turning into a man and him not being able to pick which one he wanted. "Why can't I just be normal" Harry thought. With a last puff and groan, he got out of bed lugubriously and put on his slippers. It was quite a cold morning so he got his scarf out of his trunk and wrapped it round him.  
He decided that he wasn't going to get to sleep again so he might as well put on his uniform and get ready for the morning. It was after all 6:34, so he wouldn't have to wait that long. Silently but roughly, Harry got his uniform and went down to the common room. When he was down their he saw that Hermione was lead down peacefully on a comfortable couch she must have conjured. He smiled and led down next to her. He realised what he was doing and quickly got up. Hermione opened her eyes abruptly, but before she could get up, she heard Harry swear. "Damn" cursed Harry, after just stubbing his toe on the couch leg. Hermione was too nervous and embarrassed to get up and announce that she was awake to Harry. All of a sudden Harry began taking his pyjama top off. Hermione turned bright red. She very much wanted Harry to continue but she also wanted to jump up and interrupt him so he would know she was awake. Something was holding her back though.  
"What on earth is Harry doing getting changed into his uniform for on a Saturday" she thought to herself. Because Harry had so many things on his mind and because it was so early, he was oblivious that it was Saturday and he just thought it was another school day. "Oh, I never knew he was this muscular" thought Hermione, rather liking the moment more and more. "Oh how I wish I could be in those arms, those muscular strong arms". She began to smile, it was one of the most erotic and fun moments she had ever experienced, but then the erotic, fun moment turned to a sad, unhappy one.  
Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, because she realised that she never could actually be in those arms, or run her delicate fingers through his thick, black, wondrous hair. Everyday she wished she could, making her heart beat faster at the very thought, but then the fantasy always faded.  
After five heart-stopping minutes, Harry was changed. He sat down in the curve Hermione had formed in the shape she was sleeping. Hermione dared not open her eyes for fear of being found out she was watching him while he was getting changed. She decided to risk it and opened her eyes to look at Harry.  
He was looking out of the window intently. She tried to figure out what he was staring at. There were no owls in the trees or anything and realised that the only thing out that anyone could see was darkness and stars. "But why would Harry look at the stars so intently"? She thought Suddenly Harry spoke both gently and hopefully. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight". He was making a wish on a star, how sweet. "I wish I could hold Hermione, touch her, kiss her, I wish Hermione loved me the same way I love her.  
Hermione gasped. Harry loved her like she loved him. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was pounding. Inside her head it was like World War 3, voices were screaming "HARRY LOVES ME LIKE I LOVE HIM, FINALLY". Then it became clear that she had gasped too loud and that Harry had heard. "Hermione"? He asked worryingly. She got up with tears in her eyes from happiness but a very sad thought hit her in the head. "Harry I am so sorry" she sobbed, and with that ran upstairs to her dormitory.  
Harry ran after her and reached the fifth step leading to the dormitories when the set of steps turned into a slide, like it did before two years previous, which he seemed to have forgotten in his rush to get Hermione. "You idiot Harry, you stupid, stupid idiot". He sat on the couch crying, nothing else mattered anymore, he just needed to talk to Hermione. He led down and cried himself to sleep.  
"E-WAAHH" yelped Harry, as he awoke to find about fifteen people staring at him.  
"Harry calm down" a voice giggled hideously which sounded very much like Romilda Vane. The last thing he needed was her. She sat down next to him and began rubbing his knee. "Tell me what's the matter baby" she said dreamily, battering her long black eyelashes.  
"Where is Hermione"? He asked her half annoyed, half angry.  
"Why do you want her"? Romilda said venomously. He knew immediately that talking to Romilda would get him no where, so he ignored her and pushed her off him. "Has anyone seen Hermione"? "I have, she went down to Hagrids" answered Lavender. Harry immediately got up and realised it was Saturday, how could anyone be so stupid? He pointed his wand at his uniform and they turned into casual day wear.  
Romilda seized her chance. She got up and tried to kiss Harry mischievously trying to catch him off guard. Harry anticipated this and threw her off him. A mixture of anger, hatred, and disgust surged through his body. "Will you get it into your stupid, retarded skull that I hate you" he screamed disgustingly. "You are a stupid pile of skrewt slime, you-you evil, manipulative cow, the day I kiss you would be the day I would sink lower than dirt". He couldn't stop himself, all he wanted was happiness and a little bit of a normal life without this, it wasn't to much to ask but yet no one would give it him, so all he had bottled up inside of him for the past six years came pouring out. "If you ever try to make me like you again, I swear I will do something so horrible to you I can't even think of right now". With that he stormed out of the common room leaving the whole room amazed and Romilda Vane in tears.  
He arrived at Hagrids minutes later gasping for breath, after his enormous, energy consuming run. He was about to knock on the door when he heard voices.  
"How do I tell him Hagrid" Hermione sobbed. "I mean I love him and he loves me, but I don't know how to tell him.  
"Hermione, stop beating yourself up" came Hagrid sympathetic voice. "If ye love 'im, an' he loves you, then what' is the problem?  
"I don't know Hagrid, maybe we don't love each other as much as we think, and maybe it is just a teenage crush.  
"Look 'ermione, if ye have got so worked up on Harry, an' he can't sleep because o' thinkin' about yer', it is love, but the only way ta find out if it is true love is ta be with 'im.  
"I am just so confused Hagrid" Hermione sobbed. "I don't know what I would do without him, I need him to survive". This made Harry's heart leap. "I just think being with him will affect everything, like Ron, and the school, and Voldemort". Her voice was very shaky now. "I'm scared Hagrid.  
"Ok first of all, if you think you're confused, what 'bout Harry, how do ya think 'e is feeling'. Harry hardly expected Hagrid to be this knowledgeable. "I've known Dumbledore for years now" he said proudly. "An 'e 'as always said the same thing". "Love is the most powerful thing 'n the world, an' if you scared o' that then yer a fool 'ermione, an' I know yer not.  
"No I'm not scared of love Hagrid; I am just scared of the consequences it would cause". She sounded like she was crying now. Harry wanted her to cry into his chest so he could comfort her. "I mean, I have always known Ron has loved me, and how will he react if I and Harry are together. Not to mention what Voldemort would do to my parents if he found out me and Harry loved each other.  
"Look 'ermione" Hagrid started "Ron is a good friend, he will understand if yer tell 'im 'ow yer feel about Harry, he can't blame yer for lovin' an' yer know it. An' as for Voldemort, Dumbledore will be able to protect yer parents before he could even think about harmin' 'em". "Hagrid what would I do without you"? Hermione said sounding slightly cheerier. "I need to go and tell Harry how I feel about him, I ran out as soon as he found out I was asleep". Just then she opened that door, Harry didn't have enough time to move so she walked straight into him. They both went toppling over each other until finally Harry landed on the grass with a thud, and Hermione landed on top of him with her hand on top of his.  
Hermione lifted her head up and looked into Harry's beautiful, crystal green eyes. How she had longed to look into those eyes and feel his soul through them. Harry felt the same way. How he had longed to hold her close to his heart and feel her pressure on his body.  
"Wait, how much of that did you hear"? Asked Hermione flushing so brightly that even the sun looked dim. "Um, all of it" guilty replied Harry. "Look Hermione, I don't care of the complications or the consequences, I just want to be with you. I know we are both confused about everything, but we will figure it out. If it is one thing you have taught me, is that destiny always gets its own way, and we are destined to be together, I know it.  
More warm tears fell down the already tear soaked face of Hermione and fell onto Harry's face. "I love you Harry". Harry smiled, kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her eyes and face.  
She put her head on his chest while Hagrid looked at them beaming warmly. It seemed as thought the sun had rose, passed, and set ten times over. It was that moment that they both figured out they truly loved each other and that they were destined to spend the rest of their lives together. It looked like Harry's wish has come true after all, but this was hardly down to a wish, this was down to love. 


	2. Sparks FlyLiterally!

Sparks Fly...Literally!

After having the entire morning and afternoon to walk around the grounds, Harry and Hermione were now in evening and they also now devised a plan on everything that they were going to do. How they were going to let people know without hurting them (mainly Ron), and how they were going to take their relationship. They also discussed the risks of them being together.  
"We need to go and see Dumbledore" said Harry quite sternly.  
"Why?  
"Well why do you think, my worst enemy is the most powerful dark wizard in the world, and he is going to do everything to break me down, and that involves you". After a moment of thinking Hermione agreed to go.  
They passed a few people on the way going to Dumbledore's office, and to Harry's despise; one of them was Romilda Vane. She looked at Harry who was holding Hermione's hand, and gave them both the look of disgust, and then tears began to form in her eyes. Her next move was uncalled for and unexpected; she lashed out at Hermione slapping her across the face. She swung her arm round for another hit but Harry stood in front of Hermione, rage in his eyes that was so fierce, it looked like sparks were flashing in his eyes. This not only scared Romilda, but it scared several other students. "If you don't go now, I will do something to you that I might regret" he grinded through his teeth. Romilda was trembling. After watching her run away, he turned to Hermione.  
"Are you ok"? 

"Yeah, thanks for stepping in.  
"Well I had to.  
They both smiled and Harry touched her face where she had been slapped. Just then a spark came between Harry's hand and Hermione's face that they both just got a shock. "Ouch...what was that"? Asked Harry.  
"I dunno, probably some charged static electricity.  
Avoiding any more disruptions, they quickly hurried to Dumbledore's office. Relieved to reach the headmasters' office, they knocked on the door. "Enter" said a familiar voice. They both obeyed and went in.  
"Ah, hello Miss Granger, Harry, what can I do for you this pleasant evening?  
"Well the thing is Professor, me and Hermione. Well we are..both of us, are together now. And well, we agreed to come to you about it because of Voldemort and everything.  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes there are risks of you two being together, which you have probably already talked about, however, it isn't just Hermione who is at risk either Harry, it is her parents and her relatives who are also at risk". Hermione gasped. "Don't worry Hermione, there are many options, I will arrange for both of your parents to come here in the morning and we can discuss it, but for then just enjoy tonight" he said knowingly with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Thanks professor.  
"Where do you want to go"? asked Harry.  
"I dunno". An idea popped into Harry's head.  
"Come on then" he said.  
"What...where are we going"? He just smiled cheekily.  
He led her down the marble staircase and took the door to the left. Once outside an enormous painting of a bowl of fruit, he tickled the pear with his index and it turned into a door knob. Hermione smiled. "Hello sir and miss, what can we be doing for you today's?  
"Um can you pack me a picnic basket with lots of treats and food please, and have you got any teleportation potion please" said Harry. What on earth would Harry want with teleportation potion Hermione thought.  
"Yes sirs" chirped a small house elf. They went and got a basket and filled it with food and brought Harry three viles of teleportation potion. "Can one of you go to my dormitory and get my firebolt please". There was a crack, then a moments silence and then the house elf came back holding Harry's broom. "Thanks.  
"Harry what are we doing"? Hermione asked looking puzzled. He took her hand in his and gently stroked it. His hands felt warm in hers, but then a spark came between them again and they both got shocked. It both brought them back down to earth. 

"We are going on a picnic.  
"Where? I mean it is a nice night and everything but there is hardly anywhere for a picnic.  
"Here you go's Sirs' and Miss'" called the house-elf with a basket of food for them. Harry smiled.

"Come on then". He threw one of his viles of potion on the floor near their feet and they both felt a woozy sensation like being whizzed through the air and they were standing on top of Golden Gate bridge in San Francisco. Hermione gasped. The view was intense. The lights were going all the way up the bridge right to the top where they were standing. They could see all of San Francisco. Down below they could see the cars whizzing home with a slight mist above them. It was very calm and relaxing, not to mention romantic. 

Harry waved his wand and a blanket appeared flat out on the floor. He then pointed his wand at the basket of food and it started emptying itself onto the blanket neatly. Hermione's' jaw dropped. "I've been studying a lot, and practicing" he laughed at her expression.  
"Wow I'm starving" she said gawping at all the food.  
"Try this" he said, indicating for her to sit down with him, holding a strawberry. She smiled and sat down laughing and opened her mouth elegantly. Harry fed her the strawberry and Hermione could sense that he was trying to be romantic. They began eating their little midnight picnic. Tonight was a night they would both remember, they teased each other and laughed and did everything the perfect couple should have done. 

Harry noticed a bottle at the bottom of the basket which said on it, Romantic Mulled Wine. He smiled. "Look what the house-elves gave us.  
"Harry they are elves not stupid" laughed Hermione. She conjured up some beautifully shaped wine glasses and watched while Harry poured the wine. All her troubles had left her, everything bad was gone, and all she felt now was that she was the most special person in the world to have Harry in her life. 

She began to sip her wine when she noticed Harry was smiling at her. "What" she asked smiling. "Nothing...it's just that I can't believe that I have loved you for so long and in one instant I found out you felt the same about me". Hermione thought she was going to cry but instead drew her head closer to his and to her surprise, he did the same. Their lips were touching now. It was like each others soul and life were seeping into each other and combining to make them both whole. Then a spark brought it apart. "Ouch" they both gasped clutching each others mouth. "Well, talk about ruining a kiss" scowled Hermione mumbling about sparks.  
"We could always try it again" he muttered slyly biting his lip. He put his hand on her back, and they both went to the floor slowly kissing with Harry on top of her. They broke apart.  
Hermione sensing the awkward silence soon decided she wanted to avoid it. "So what did you bring your firebolt for"? she asked.  
"I'll show you". He got up and lifted Hermione up, and got his fire bolt. He got on it and made it hover a few centimetres above the ground for Hermione to get on. "Harry I"  
"Trust me". Smiling she got on with him. They were lucky there was mist below them otherwise someone could have seen them flying. She wrapped her arms around his stomach to hold on and put her head on his shoulder. He flew her all over San Francisco, he flew her over hills and house and sky scrapers. It only became apparent to him that she was asleep on his shoulder.  
He flew them back gracefully to Golden Gate bridge where he conjured up a pillow and blanket for them to sleep on. He put the pillow against the side of the bridge and woke Hermione so she could come with him under the blanket so she wouldn't get cold through the night. He led on the pillow first and she led next to him putting her head on his chest. As they cuddled the stars came out. "You know, they say wishes on stars can sometimes come true" said Harry cheekily.  
"I'll make a wish then" Hermione giggled. She turned her head to face Harry. He put her left hand on the back of his hand. It seemed to happen so quickly. They kissed each other passionately, but this kiss seemed to last for several hours. They both enjoyed feeling each others lips against each other, it was perfect, Harry nibbled her lips a little which was an indication for Hermione. She licked his lips softy and gained entry for Harry's mouth, exploring it. This kiss was a trigger for something very special. When they broke the kiss, pink sparkles brushed off their mouths, but neither of them noticed.  
"I love you so much Harry"  
Hermione sighed as if all of her dreams had come true. She cuddled up into Harry's arms. He held hold of her hands and breathed in the fragrance of her hair. White ropes of magic and light began wrapping themselves around their wrists, binding them together. Golden sparks flew from each of their bodies and encircled them both. Both of them looked around them in amazement. They felt drowsy. Harry's eyes were getting heavy. He managed to give her a kiss on the forehead, and the gold sparks that was circling them dived back inside them both. And with that, both of them fell fast asleep with each other, as one. 


	3. The Ultimate Power

The Ultimate Power 

Hermione woke to a glorious morning. The sun was up, the sky was crimson, and she was wrapped in Harry's arms. She got up smiling and looked at Harry's adorable face. "He looks so cute when he sleeps" she thought.  
"Ahh, glad to see that you are awake Miss Granger" said none other than Albus Dumbledore. Hermione spun around gasping.  
"Professor"? "What are you doing here"?

"I have come here to tell you something that may in fact change your very life Miss Granger, and Harry's too". He approached Harry and put his hand on Harry's forehead. His eyes opened gently.

"Good morning Harry.  
"Ahh-morning professor... not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?  
"Well, yes of course" smiled Dumbledore. "Do you have any recollection of an event that happened last night"? Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Well, I dunno, it happened so suddenly, but it felt like a lifetime" started Harry. "The first thing I remember is that we both held each others hands and this white stuff began wrapping itself around our wrists, and then these gold sparks formed around us, and then all I remember was I felt really tired, and that is all I remember.  
"Is that how you remember it Hermione"? smiled Dumbledore.  
"Yes" she nodded nervously.  
"Just as I thought, I knew I detected something" mumbled Dumbledore to himself. "It must be, but it has only happened to the strongest, yes the strongest...this was obviously prophesised...perhaps this could be the secret..maybe"  
"Erm..Professor.  
"Oh yes, forgive me. What I am going to tell you should not be discussed here, it would be unwise to do so...Words can travel on the winds" answering Harry's' puzzled look. "I suggest we all go back to Hogwarts.  
Harry and Hermione nodded to each other and got up. Dumbledore held up his hand and Fawkes came swooping out of no where and landed gainly and softly onto it. Harry and Hermione held onto Dumbledore's' arm as instructed and flames burst around all four of them and they were back at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's' office. The morning sun was shining through the windows with a sparkle. Dumbledore sat down behind his sturdy oak desk, on the comfortable and put his fingers to his lips.

"Please sit down" he gestured to the pair of teenagers while waving his wand and two comfortable chintz armchairs appeared for them to sit on. They both took a seat and waited for Dumbledore. "What happened to the both of you last night, only happens once every thousand years". He paused for a moment and smiled at the awe on both of their faces. "It only happens when all the planets in our Solar System are all in a line facing the sun while all of their moons have magnified twice". He paused again to let both of them work out what he had said. "It only happens to the most powerful force of pure goodness on Earth, and it only happens to the most purest force of love on Earth, and that will be of course you two.  
Harry was trying to absorb it all in and he looked at Hermione who in return looked equally stunned. "What exactly is 'it' Professor"? asked Harry still slightly stunned.  
"Ahh, sorry Harry, an old mans memory grows faint after all these years...Yes well 'it' as you so rightly put it is a forming bond between you both that means a great many things.  
"S-so..like a connection"  
"Yes like a connection, only more powerful. A connection is say something in common with the person or an understanding, this is a connection of love (The Ultimate Power). Godric Gryffindor and Bernadette Gryffindor had this connection. In the olden tales of ancient scriptures on the Tomara Stones, it says if deciphered correctly that Godric and Bernadette were the King and Queen of the magical world and that they shaped the world to their liking to make it a better place. They were more powerful than anything ever witnessed or prophesised in history, as I think you have and I am sure I am right, you two had small brief electric shocks, this was the symbol of your connection growing inside you.  
"But, sir" began both Harry and Hermione in awe "What does this mean?  
"This means that you have been blessed with great power, although because your souls are now one, only your power can come from both of you working as one, for instance if you are touching or if you are feeling each others thoughts or emotions, or if you are trying to do that same task.  
"But..sir" started Hermione, "we are just teenagers, we are just children in our own perspective, you must be mistaken, I mean we can't surely be.  
"Yes Hermione you can, you need to stay strong, you cannot break down now or something bad could happen because of your uncontrolled powers. Now, is there anything else you need to know"?

"What powers do we have?  
"I will leave that for you to find out..although you have to wait a week until the moons have settled and the planets have realigned themselves to where they should be. Then the transformation will be complete and you will not be able to control your powers until after the week has passed, so I ask you not to feel emotion intentionally, keep your minds completely blank. Also, the transformation needs to take its full power, and for that you need to be with each other all the time, and the only solution to keep your minds blank and to be with each other all the time is to put you into a dreamless sleep" finished Dumbledore.  
Harry and Hermione nodded to this and agreed silently about what was to happen. "Also Hermione, your parents will be arriving to Hogwarts in half an hour and they can stay here until the week has passed and then you can create a safer place where no evil can venture into to keep them safe.  
"We can actually do that...make places like other dimensions and different planes and different worlds"?

"Yes, you and Harry are the most powerful force in the universe, not just on our tiny planet or in our Solar System but throughout space, time...I know this is hard to divulge and take in but you are the rulers of the universe. Now if you please, am I allowed to perform the spell needed for your transformation to take its full height?  
"Yes Professor" both of them chorused.  
"Very well" he said as he pointed his wand at them both and they both glowed purple and floated softly and gently to the ground.

"Ah good afternoon Mr and Mrs Granger" gestured Dumbledore politely as they shook hands. "Please, come this way". He led them through the Entrance Hall, up the marble staircase and into the Hospital Wing where they observed Harry and Hermione sleeping on a four poster bed in a secret room conjured by Dumbledore that would not normally be there if it wasn't for the special circumstances. They were wrapped in each others arms and each facing each other, a multicoloured auroa was around them.  
"Harry and Hermione are going through one of the most wonderful, powerful, and rarest things that can happen to people with pure love between them". And he told Hermione's parents why they were both in danger and needed to be here, what was happening to Harry and Hermione, and what was going to happen to both teenagers and both adults when they woke up.  
"O-our H-Hermione...the Queen of the World"? stammered Mrs Granger.  
"The Universe Mrs Granger, but don't worry, this was prophesised and destined to happen well before our planet was formed, so no evil or bad can come of it" Dumbledore assured. "Now, I have important business to attend to and as you may have noticed it is very easy to get lost in Hogwarts for people who do not know the school, so I will ask for a house elf to take you around the school. Dobby should be very keen..Dobby"! he called. In an instant and with a loud crack, a small, skinny creature with huge eyes and bat like ears appeared.  
"Ahh Dobby, this is Mr and Mrs Granger, I would like you to accompany them to the kitchen or the Great Hall where they can pick up some refreshments and something to eat.  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir" squeaked Dobby smiling at being given a task personally by the Headmaster. He hobbled off and took Mr and Mrs Granger into the kitchen so they could have refreshments. The two adults were so amazed at all the little house elves working so hard and with great care. "Where can I get one"? laughed Mrs Granger.

Back in his office, Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself fumbling through notes and books he used to decipher the prophecy about Harry and Hermione and knew that they would plunge the world into goodness and rid the world of evil. This would mean bad news for Voldemort, and he would do anything to stop this transformation from happening and to stop them becoming the rulers of the universe...and the only way he could find out was if Draco Malfoy told him. So he got out a vile from his pocket and threw the potion into the flames of fire beside him. He whispered Malfoys' name and with a crackle and a roar Malfoy shot of the flames.  
"I am very sorry to have to do this to you Mr Malfoy, but I must for the fate of the world". He whipped his wand at Malfoy and with a glimmer of blue smoke as it looked made him shrink. He shrunk until he must have been half an inch tall. Dumbledore got out a bottle and pointed his wand at the inch tall Malfoy and he shot up and across into the bottle until Dumbledore felt it was safe to take him out, after the transformation and of course Harry and Hermione's training that Dumbledore was planning with two very special people who were going to teach Harry and Hermione everything.  
Now some people might have thought it was cruel, mean and barbaric to keep even a spiteful, boisterous and horrible boy like Malfoy in a bottle all on his own, but in fact the bottle in which Malfoy was in was luxurious. It had nice comfortable chairs, a fire for when the bottle got cold, books, a swimming pool, and a Quidditch room where you could play and practice with pretend/real players. They weren't real, they didn't have feelings or emotions or even thoughts, they were conjured little humans all to keep Malfoy company. Everything that Malfoy would need was in that bottle with him.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were dozing and would wake up in a week feeling like it was just a second, Mr and Mrs Granger were happily enjoying their meal without worry and Dumbledore was organising for the training session and Professor McGonnagal who perhaps shouldn't have had this job was telling Ron about Harry and Hermione, although she did not know the full story about it herself, all she knew was that something special was happening to them both and that they were both in love.  
"What"! yelled Ron exasperatedly. "How can they be, I swear I am going to kill Harry for this, he always has everything I want, fame, money, good looks, and now he has Hermione, the one girl who I loved, and he has everyone looking out for him...WHY DOES HE HAVE EVERYTHING, HE DOESN'T HAVE A WORRY IN THE WORLD, I HATE HIM"!

This seemed to really make Minerva angry because they next minute she exploded with rage shockingly. "DO YOU THINK HE CHOSE FOR ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN MR WEASLEY? DO YOU? HE IS FAMOUS BECAUSE HIS PARENTS DIED, WOULD YOU HAVE LIKED THAT TO GET FAME? HMM? HE ONLY HAS MONEY BECAUSE HIS PARENTS LEFT IT HIM WHEN THEY DIED, IS THAT HOW YOU WOULD WANT MONEY? HE CAN'T HELP IF HE IS GOOD LOOKING OR NOT, IT IS CALLED GENETICS! AND NO ONE CAN STOP OR HELP LOVE, IT JUST HAPPENS, YOU FOOLISH BOY. POTTER HASN'T GOT A WORRY IN THE WORLD HAS HE? HE HAS TO STOP VOLDEMORT, AS IF THAT ISN'T ENOUGH WORRY AS IT IS, HE HAS TO CONTEND WITH SOMEONE HE LOVES GETTING HURT EVERY DAY OF HIS LIFE, AND ONTOP OF IT ALL, HE WILL WORRY IF HE WILL SURVIVE THROUGH ALL OF THIS! DO YOU NOW UNDERSTAND WHAT POTTER GOES THROUGH!  
Ron stared at the raving teacher utterly bewildered, and he immensely regretted and was disgusted with what he said and he knew that she was right and he was wrong. "I'm sorry, I just got so wound up over Hermione, I am happy for them, really, and I realise what Harry goes through.  
"It is ok, I have forgotten how tough life could be at your age.  
"Thanks Professor". And with that he went to the Hospital Wing to truly witness, The Ultimate Power.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my favourite chapter so far. I love it. I hope you love it too. If only this story would get more popular :(. Please review! And enjoy. My next chapter might be a while off but hopefully not too long because my friend who does my spell checking cause she has Microsoft Word has gone away for three weeks! I have already written it though and I will begin writing the fifth tomorrow or the day after. Thank you so much for your brilliant reviews.


	4. The Purple Storm

The Purple Storm 

Ron had a miserable week. His two best friends had been sleeping all through it, he had a pile of homework the size of a mountain, they had lost at Quidditch because Harry had been asleep, he had been bored, and he was worried about what would become of the trio now that 'the thing' was happening with Harry and Hermione. He had finally come to terms that what was happening was meant to be and had accepted it, but it didn't stop him feeling miserable. He had stopped eating all the junk food and became salubrious all of a sudden. But for now the sun was up, morning had come, lessons were going to start soon and Ron being Ron was snoring loudly while Seamus, Dean, and Neville were getting dressed. Seamus decided to do the honours since Harry wasn't here to do it. Nearly everyone in the school had tried interrogating Ron about Harry and Hermione, but Ron had kept his lips were sealed.  
Seamus sighed and went over to Ron's bed, kneeled down, gently leaned over, and shouted in Ron's ear as loud as he could, "WAKE UP RON"! As any person would have done he jumped up terrified, his sheets that were tatty and ripped flew off him and feathers from inside the sheets went fluttering up to the ceiling and landed gently but messily on the floor.

"What the hell was that you idiot" Ron moaned disgruntled and disorientated. He rubbed his eyes and got miserably out of bed thinking of the day ahead, he had Herbology first that he wasn't in the mood with, then he had double Potions with Slughorn and didn't fancy being asked and pestered by him about where Harry was again, and then he had Defence Against the Dark Arts with bullying Snape, then a free period where he had to complete his Transfiguration homework on how to turn chairs into Hinkypunks, and his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework on how to perform patronuses.  
"That was getting you to wake up so you wouldn't be late for breakfast and your lessons" retorted Seamus putting on his tie and shoes. Ron walked over to his freshly ironed clothes that he hung up last night and replaced them with his pajamas. He walked out of the portrait hole and made his way glumly down to the Great Hall. He sat down next to Neville who was pouring milk over his coco pops and began his breakfast by having a slice of toast for healthy carbohydrate, a bowl of Bran Flakes for his healthy portion of fibre, and an apple for his fruit.

"Why have you gone so healthy all of a sudden Ron?  
"I dunno Neville I just suppose I haven't had the enjoyment of having things so I just haven't had the enjoyment of what I normally eat, suppose it is stress or something". Neville shrugged and returned to slurping up his cereal. After finishing breakfast Ron made his way to Herbology with Neville.  
He wasn't concentrating on what he was doing in the lesson and the venemous tentacular that they were supposed to be re- potting got so annoyed and so aggitated that it bit him angrily and viciously on the leg and Professor Sprout had to drag him away and tend to his leg. It was very rarely that one of Professor Sprout's students needed to go to the hospital wing because she knew exactly how to treat people with injuries from her plants. Ron's looked particularly nasty and after cleaning him up and repairing his leg she shouted at him for being so lazy and lacking concentration.  
"Bloody thing biting me for no reason, last time I stick up for those plants" he grumbled walking through the grounds to the dungeons. There was quite a heavy wind blowing against them, it was surprising since it was sunny and warm when they walked to Herbology, now it was cold, darker, and windy, what was going on with the weather?  
The dungeons were no better, they were just as cold and dark as outside. Slughorn set half of the room to make a potion of sleep, and the other half of the room to make a potion for fire that could burn on anything, even water and ice. Unfortunately for Ron he was on the right side of the room when Slughorn was telling them what to do and that was the side to make the more difficult fire potion.

He drew closer to his potion to keep warm and thought about Harry and Hermione waking up at midnight tonight. "Why is it always midnight" he muttered to himself. He was pouring some salamander blood into the potion and looked around the dungeon thinking about the night ahead. This was Ron's biggest mistake because he was not concentrating on what he was doing, so that led him to dropping the whole jar of salamander blood into the cauldron which caused it to explode violently.  
BANG! Ron was flung off his feet into the space behind him and knocked Professor Slughorn over as he went. Slughorn pushed Ron off him and looked around at the chaos in the room. The students were screaming from fright, the ruined contents of the cauldron was flowing on the floor but was being cleared up by some Gryffindor students, and papers, jars of liquids and plants, tables, chairs, shelves, cabinets were all on the floor consequently because of the explosion. He looked at Ron incredulously and flared "MR WEASLEY, GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT, I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ENRAGED BY A STUDENT...GO!  
Ron didn't need telling twice and bolted out of the classroom while the raging Professor was restoring his classroom back to it's former self. He decided to go to Hagrid's for the hour and a half left of the lesson until it was time for lunch. He climbed the mouldy stairs leading out of the dungeon and across the Great Hall and out into the grounds.  
The weather had gotten worse, the clouds were now a faint purple and what looked like to Ron to be swirling around the castle, he must have been imagining it, although the heavy rain that was pelting him he wasn't. He ran to Hagrids with his cloak above his head and knocked on the door. Hagrid answered it and looked puzzled at his visitor.  
"Ron what yer doin' 'ere, aren't yer supposed to be at yer lesson"  
"Yeah, I got kicked out, I made a potion explode by accident so Slughorn chucked me out so I thought I would come and see you...can I come in cause it is freezing out here and I'm getting drenched". Hagrid stepped aside swiftly to let him come in and could see that he was numb to the bone with the rain and cold. He sat him down by the fire in his big armchair and got a blanket to warm him up and gave him some hot chocolate. As Ron drank it his face lit up and he didn't feel so sad and lugubrious anymore.

"Thought yer could do with tha'". Ron smiled.  
"Yeah, I have had a bad week, I can't wait till Harry and Hermione to wake up from that sleep that Dumbledore put them in". Ron suddenly thought about what he just said and clasped his hand to his mouth. "It's alright" Hagrid chuckled, "Dumbledore told me all about it, apparently they 'ave made tha' special room where Harry and Hermione are, invisible so that only the people who were there when it was made can see it.  
"So that is why Madam Pomfrey wouldn't explain to me where the door was when I went to visit.  
"Nah it's because Dumbledore said that it would interfere with their connection, complicated stuff but Dumbledore said ta me tha' it needs to be theirr emotions alone so no one can visit unless he puts a spell on 'em that sorta makes 'em emotion-proof" he said beaming at Ron's stunned face at Dumbledore telling him all this. "  
"I can't wait for lunch, I'm starving"  
"Well Ron I 'ave some.  
"No thanks Hagrid, I'll wait till lunch". A window blew open at that moment and the wind knocked down a couple of kettles and pots from the roof of the hut and the rain sprayed the floor. Hagrid jumped up and closed the window in haste. Ron got out his wand and levitated the kettles and pots back to their homes and vanished the water, he then refilled his hot chocolate and conjured some into Hagrid's mug. "You've gotten good haven't you Ron?  
"Well I had to do something this week didn't I, anyway, what is wrong with the weather today?  
"I don't know, it is weird isn't it, yesterday it wa' sunny and hot, now it looks like a storm is gonna come, a bad one too" he said looking out of one of his small windows in his tiny hut. A flash lit up the skies and ground and then a rumble was so loud it seemed to shake Hagrid's hut.  
"Ron it isn't safe 'ere, we need to go back ter the castle now" he said grabbing his moleskin coat and picking up his umbrella.  
"Wha'...why?" murmered Ron picking up his cloak while his expression turned sour, he didn't fancy going outside. Hagrid opened the door and a gust of wind nearly blew even him back. He picked up a rope and tapped it with his umbrella to make it strong, then he tied it tight around Ron, then around himself. "Righ' come on then" he bellowed over the expressive thunder and torrential wind and rain. Hagrid stepped outside and Ron did after him with great effort, but they were linked so it was quite safe.  
The view was intense. It was beyond anything that Ron had ever seen before. What appeared to be 'sparkling purple clouds' were swirling around the the school in the sky. Shiney purple orbs seemed to be circling around the roof of the school, the lightning that was striking was also a deep consentrated purple. It was truly magical, but frightening, what could be causing it?  
Hagrid brought Ron back down to Earth by pulling him on the rope and they began the journey across the grounds. "Come on Ron" shouted Hagrid over the storm. He was shivering with the cold now. Ron saw the etchings of a big door that had to be the door into the Entrance Hall.

They heard a big crash and a tree came hurtling their way, they both froze in terror and Ron instinctively got out his wand and cried "IMPEDIMENTA". The tree stopped and then returned to it's journey slowly. "Quick Hagrid, the spell will wear off any second". Hagrid understood immediately and picked up Ron and ran as fast as he could to the door. They reached it finally and threw the doors open. They jumped inside just as another tree came down and squashed Hagrids hut to the ground.  
Professor Mcgonagall came through the doors of the Great Hall and down the marble staircase. "At last, oh thank heavens you are both ok". She pulled them into the Great Hall and announced that they were now safe. The ceiling in the Great Hall was an amazing sky. It looked like sheer dark purple electricity crackling and fizzing and joining, the orbs were exploding. It looked different being right under it, or what was more inside, than just looking from a distance like Ron and Hagrid had.  
"That is now settled, everyone is safe" smiled Dumbledore now obviously happier. "Mr Weasley, come with me" he said.

The Purple Storm would be a night remembered for years, no one who had been to Hogwarts when it happened would forget it, it would go down in Hogwarts A History and other books. Nobody knew what caused it, apart from Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Albus Dumbledore that is.  
"Professor, where are we going"? asked Ron as thunder erupted so loud it shattered several windows inside Hogwarts which instantly repaired themselves.  
"To the Hospital Wing.  
"Why? Hermione and Harry aren't waking up for another half an hour.  
"I shall explain in a few minutes, forgive me to ask of your patience". He opened the door to the hospital wing and held it open for Ron to go in first and then he followed and closed the door quietly behind him. "I am going to perform a complex spell on you and myself that keeps our emotions inside our own personal boundaries so they don't effect Harry and Hermione's, is that ok with you"? Ron nodded. Lighning struck the top of the tower but didn't have any effect on the structure thanks to the spells on Hogwarts, but it sure frightened everybody in the Great Hall.  
"Cordis Divortium, now we may go in". Dumbledore went over to a blank space on the wall and touched it with his hand, a door appeared which he opened. The both went inside, all that was inside the room was a bed with Harry and Hermione in each others arms, there was no light but the room was illuminated mysteriously. Harry and Hermione who were bathed all through the week in a multicoloured aura was now a deep, dark, consentrated, purple. This made Ron's eyes roll, everything was purple tonight.  
"As you have noticed the aura now surrounding Harry and Hermione is purple, much like the strange and mysterious weather, well this is because the dreamless sleep spell I put on them at the beginning of the transformation is wearing off, and so their emotions are allowed more access to their powers and so this storm that their powers have created is getting steadily worse. The spell will wear off completely very soon and we need to perform it again for the remainder of the transformation. Now because they have become so powerful because they are nearing the end of this, I cannot perform the spell for it will just rebound off them, this is the reason why my spell is wearing off. I need you Ronald to go into their minds and hearts and perform the spell.  
Ron stood their taking every bit of information that Dumbledore was saying until the last part of his long sentence. "You want me to do what now? How am I supposed to do that.  
He smiled patiently and said, "Even though Harry and Hermione share a bond of pure love, all three of you share a bond of pure frienship, that is how you are going to do it, do not worry I will talk you through it, but first you need to get yourself comfortable on the floor". Ron got on the floor and sat with his legs crossed and got himself as comfortable as he could.  
"Ok, ready.  
"Very well, picture yourself on a boat, you are gliding along a lake of the smoothest water". Ron breathed in and out while doing as the Headmaster instructed slowly, he had never heard anyone talk as slow. "You do not have a care in the world, all of your emotions are behind you, and you are leaving them and going somewhere else. You are nearing a green glade with Harry and Hermione waiting for you. You reach the end of the journey and you are now with them, you get off your boat and you join your friends".

It was so surreal, it was like Ron was actually there, in his own world, in the world he had conjured, and not as though he was still sat on the floor and picturing it in his head, yet he could still hear Dumbledore's voice.

"You take out your wand, and point it at both of your friends. Repeat after me, dormio absumconiectura". Inside Ron's mind he said exactly what Dumbledore said, Harry and Hermione fell gently to the ground and he was ejected from their minds. Ron felt woozy and dizzy and cluthed his head. "Are you ok Ronald?  
"Yeah, just abit queazy". He looked up and saw the multicoloured aura surrounding Harry and Hermione. They exited the room and closed the door behind them and when Dumbledore took his hand off the handle the door vanished.  
"Well done Mr Weasley, you don't know what you have done, you have saved Harry and Hermione and you have perhaps saved us all". Ron beamed at himself. Dumbledore looked outside the window of the Hospital Wing and saw that the chaotic storm had subsided and was now a beautiful night, the moon was brightly shinning, the stars were twinkling and all was how it should be. Ron had really saved them all from a terrible fate, the storm could have been anything, a portal for chaos and destruction, a source of power to dominate, it could have even been an apocolypse, but Ron had stopped it before it was too late.  
"When are Harry and Hermione going to be waking up Professor"? He got out his watch that had planets and other strange symbols and things on and said "Any moment now, we might aswell go back into the room so Harry and Hermione aren't confused". So they both entered the room again.

The couple on the bed were stirring and the aura vanishing, Ron watched excitedly until the aura had completely faded out and both Harry and Hermione were awake. "Have we been asleep a week"? asked Hermione rubbing her eyes. Ron nodded and then all of a sudden jumped on the bed and yelled laughably "Sooo, tell us what you were dreaming off"! They both went scarlet red.  
"Wh-what do you mean, Professor Dumbledore put us into a dreamless sleep" stammered Hermione. Harry could not bring himself to speak. "Noo, the spell wore off because you two were becoming too powerful and you both created the massive purple storm and so the only way for you to do that would be if you had a dream about something" giggled Ron clearly enjoying himself teasing them.

"W-w-well" started Harry also stammering. He opened his palm and a box appeared in it. He pulled Hermione up gainly and got on one knee. He opened the box and took a ring from inside it. It was an 18ct silver Gold Diamond Ring. There were diamonds going around on the top of the ring, and in the top centre there was a beautiful square diamond.  
"Hermione, will you marry me"?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To see Hermione's ring PM me and I will send you the link. Also I left a cliffy, will she say yes? Will she say no?


	5. Centaurs From the Forest

Centaurs from the Forest 

"Harry...I don't know, I can't.  
"What do you mean, do you not want to get married?  
"No I do, it is just, I am a teenager Harry, it is bad enough that I have to accept this right now and have power over the Universe and now get married, I just can't". Harry thought for a moment.  
"Ok" he said empathetically.

"BANG, CRASH, BOOM, SPLIT!  
"GET OFF THAT NOW, NO LEAVE HER ALONE ARGHH"! Professor McGonagall came bursting through the hospital wing her hat sideways, hair in a mess, robes ascew and glasses fallen off; along with three centaurs armed with wooden crossbows. They came up to Harry and Hermione who took a step back because they smelt of dirt. "You majesties" they all echoed as they bowed.  
"Err..hi.  
"Your majesty" said none other than Firenze. The other centaurs looked uncomfortably at him but not with anger. "The stars have fortolled a terrible event about the two of you, Hermione, you do not want to get married, Harry, you do, we tell you now, you two are two halves of the universe, you must be joined together by rope just like the universe is so it never falls apart, this is what you must do.  
"Huh"? said Harry.  
"We have to get married or the universe falls apart" said Hermione glumly.  
"Oh...OH.  
"I can't believe this...I love you Harry, I do, but I am just not ready for this...WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO US"! Everyone looked around in fear as the building of Hogwarts shook at Hermione's wrath. "Sorry" she said still getting used to her new powers.  
"Hermione come with me" said Firenze. They both left the room and down a staircase. He led her to the kitchens.  
"What are we doing here?  
"I am going to show you what needs to be shown". The house elves looked around in amazement at Firenze. "Can we go somewhere warm and quiet"? he asked. They led them into a corner where they sat down (Firenze ungainly). "Now Hermione, close your eyes.  
She sighed, she hated the cryptic calm talk but reluctantly closed her eyes. "Imagine yourself in a land of love. Flowers, birds, golden sun, fill your heart with the place of love". Hermione did as Firenze said while listening to him chanting, she was so relaxed, so at peace...so full of love, then WHOOSH! She opened her eyes. She looked at Firenze.  
"Now what do you see?  
"Err you.  
"No, look beyond". Looking around was her place of love. Tropical waterfalls, clear water, magical butterflies, peaceful animals, golden sunshine, this-  
"Is your world Hermione, the one in which you and Harry will make together, in each other.  
"It's so beautiful...Huuuh". They were back in the kitchen.  
"That can be your world Hermione, if you and Harry get married and strengthen your love".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry that this chapter is so small but it isn't a major thing to the plot, it just needs to be there really to help the flow of things. Also I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. And I also have I bone to pick with you lot. Everytime I post a chapter I ask for people to review. And yeah, like three people do! But when I go on stats and look at how many people have read this story, do you want the number??? 2362!!! And only about three of those people review. Now please will you review because I am in serious thought about deleting this story because people can be bothered to read it but they cannot be bothered to write a simple, It was good, or It was bad. And I have the anonymous reviewer enabled so anonymous people can review so there is no excuse. I do not mean to be rude but I do actually take my own time to write this and yes I do enjoy writing it but I write it for you people and none of you can be bothered reviewing, all I want is to see what people think of it and it is not too much to ask for.

Thanks Picky.


End file.
